Amalgamate
by bushlaboo
Summary: A Luckily Short set in the past, see what could have been between Lucky and Emily before his Webber obession.


**_Amalgamate_**

**Note**: This takes place the night Nikolas was shot at Luke's.

Emily sighed, curling under her covers she tried to get her mind off the terrible events of night.  Nikolas, her friend, a friend she thought too much about had been shot. ****Worse Jason had been blamed.  Vaguely Emily remembered yelling at Taggert, refusing to allow him place guilt on her brother and take him downtown for questioning.

Jason had been so gentle insisting that it would be okay.  Asking her to go home.  Her concern was split between Nikolas and Jason.  At times it would volley, centering on one and then the other.  She whispered a few prayers for Nikolas, while sending all her protective thoughts to Jason.

Bang.  People were ducking, but she was running.  Jason and Nikolas were outside.  Relief.  Jason was kneeling on the ground, healthy.  Cold fear flashed when she saw the body.  Nikolas.  Blood.  Cringing, she felt numb.  Tears.  Lucky taking her inside …

Emily woke up panting.  Lucky's name escaped her lips.  The dream was confusing, snippets of bright colors and terrifying emotions.

"It's okay," a familiar voice said.  The voice was calm, soothing.

Trying to see the dark, Emily squinted.  It didn't worry her that there was someone in her room.  She felt safe.  Before making out his form she knew who it was and smiled.  "Lucky?"

"You called," he said sitting down on the edge of her bed.  He reached for her hand.  "You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she inquired.  Dozens of other questions sprung to mind and most of them revolved around Nikolas.  "Is … is he …"

"He's fine," Lucky assured her.  The worry in her voice alarmed him.  He knew he hadn't been around or trying very hard lately to be a friend to her, but he warned her to steer clear of Nikolas.  She obliviously hadn't taken his advice.

She wondered what he was thinking about.  Probably Sarah, Emily thought, jealous.  She tugged on his hand to get his attention. "And you?"

Lucky smiled at her question.  "I'm okay."

An eyebrow rose.  "Want to rethink that?"

"Okay, I'm not so good," Lucky, laughed, though it was strained.

"How can I help?" Emily asked.

Lucky studied her silhouette.  He could barely make out her features but he knew instinctively that her brown eyes were filled with understanding.  Suddenly he felt relaxed.  He was safe in his best friend's room, and she was willing to listen and help.  The distance between them fade in an instant.  "You already are," he told her yawning.

"You need sleep."

"I don't want to go home," he confessed.

Emily shook her head.  Sometimes she didn't always get Lucky; then again she didn't always get herself.  "Come on," she said pulling him towards her.  She shifted to make room for him.  He settled beside her, head next to hers on the pillow, being slightly taller his feet hung lower on the mattress.  "Covers?" she asked.

"No," Lucky said sleepily.  "Thanks Em."

"You're welcome," she whispered.  

Sleep came quickly upon them.

~*~

Lucky woke slowly the next morning.  Not quite sure where he was, he felt something heavy on his chest.  Finding his one arm pinned, he lifted the other.  His hand came into contact with soft, silky hair.  His eyes flew open.  The hair was long, dark.  Glancing around the room, Lucky stilled when he recognized his surrounding.  Emily's room.  Emily's bed.  Emily's head on his chest.  Smiling, it reminded him of the day they ran away together.  It had been early when they hopped the bus, and Emily had fallen asleep her head nestled on his shoulder.

Contented, his arm fell away and he enjoyed the silence.

Emily snuggled closer to the warmth.  A faint smile played on her face.  In between sleep and awake, memories attacked.  The smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.  "Nikolas," she sobbed shooting up into a sitting position.

Startled Lucky reacted.  Pulling Emily close, he shushed her tears away with comforting words.  Nikolas didn't deserve Emily's concern, let alone Sarah's.  "It's okay Em.  Everything is fine."

Shaking, Emily distanced herself enough to look up into Lucky's blue eyes.  "Jason?"

"I—I," Lucky fumbled.  As far as he knew, Emily and Jason weren't all that close.  He'd missed a step.  Wondering how that happened, he finally managed to speak.  "Sorry.  I don't know."

Emily nodded and ducked her head.  Needing to be held again for a moment, she closed her eyes and accepted the support Lucky offered.  First she had to find out about Jason, and then Nikolas.  It was hard to leave Lucky's embrace, so she did it slowly.  "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Lucky assured her.  The classic Spencer smile touched his lips.

The ease between them was nice.  It had been awhile since she felt this close to Lucky.  Hearing the house come to life outside her room Emily's eyes flashed.  The family would eat Lucky alive if they found him hear with her.  "You need to go," she whispered.

Her shift bewildered him.  Hurt, Lucky nodded and slide of the bed.  He was opening the window when he felt Emily's hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be at the hospital later?" she asked her voice still low.  It would be so much easier to be there if Lucky were with her, Emily thought, her dislike of the stale atmosphere was so strong that even attending the Christmas party was hard.

Nikolas again, Lucky sulked.  What was it about his brother?  And why the heck was Emily whispering?  That question was answered for him before he could reply.  There was a knock on her door.  "Emily," Reginald called.

Her eyes went wide.  "Ah … go," she ordered in a low tone nudging Lucky towards the window.  "What?" she answered hurrying towards the door, hoping to delay its opening.  Reaching the door, she cracked it so he could see she was still in her pajamas.

"Your grandmother thought you might need a ride." Reginald's voice was low, conspiratorial.

Emily glanced back and saw the top of Lucky's head disappear.  She sighed in relief.

"Emily?"

"Thanks Reginald, and thank Grandmother for me?"

The older man smiled.  "Sure.  Ten minutes?"

"Perfect."

~*~

At the hospital Lucky joined a distraught Sarah, who was surprisingly enough being offered support by her sister Liz.  Lately Lucky was seeing another side of Liz, being there for Sarah and standing up for Emily.  She wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

"Lucky," Sarah smiled hopefully when she spotted him.  Her ego needed balm.  She got up from her seat next to Liz and went over to him.  Her blue eyes were red from crying.  Her face was pale.  "He won't see me," she moaned falling against him.

Instinctively his arms went around her, to comfort.  Liz frowned.  "Your dad left awhile ago," she informed him trying to make her presence known.

"Thanks," Lucky replied steering Sarah back to the couch.  He sat her down, and joined the two on the couch so that Sarah was in the middle.

Upset over the arrangement Liz slouched back in the couch.  She obliviously wasn't on Lucky Spencer's radar.  Liz rolled her eyes when Sarah collapsed in tears against Lucky.

Emily rounded the corner feeling better.  Jason had been released, now she just need to make sure Nikolas was all right.  She came to an abrupt stop spotting Sarah crying in Lucky's arms.  "Oh no," she whimpered, paling.

Liz heard the voice and gazed up.  She caught Emily's face before the girl turned on her heel and fled.  Neither Lucky or Sarah noticed, typical she thought.  "I need to stretch my legs.  I'll get you some tea, okay?" she told her sister.  Sarah nodded weakly, and Liz hurried off to catch Emily.

"Quartermaine!  Yo, Emily," Elizabeth yelled following the slightly younger girl out of the hospital.

Hearing her name Emily paused.  She twisted in place, giving Liz enough time to catch up to her.  "Please," Emily pleaded her eyes dark with tears.  "I-I …"

"Chill Price Nikolas isn't dead," Liz cracked.

Emily started.  "But … Sarah was crying like–like he was."

"He's refusing to see her," Liz explained.  "Sarah is being over dramatic.  If she can't have the brother she wants she'll lean on the other till she can," she seethed.

"You like Lucky," Emily breathed out.  Just great she thought, if it wasn't bad enough to have Lucky mooning over Sarah the rest of his time would be spent fending off Liz, which meant she'd never see him.

"Please," Liz scoffed.

"Emily," Reginald called out.  The limo was parked in the no parking zone lights blinking.

"Whoa!" Liz exclaimed.  "Is that thing for real?"

Emily blushed.  "Yeah."  She waited for the typical remark she normally got from one of her schoolmates.

"Cool.  Could I … well could I take a ride with you?" Liz asked.  Having never been in a limo, the trappings of wealth that surround Emily were of great interest to her.

She blinked.  "Emily?" Reginald called again.

"We're coming," Emily responded.  

Liz grinned.  "Thanks."

~*~

She hadn't shown up at the hospital, causing Lucky to worry.  He would have left hours ago to find her but Liz disappeared, proving once again what kind of person she really was, so he stayed with Sarah until Audrey forced her to go home.  Having Sarah all to himself wasn't what he thought it would be.  Maybe it was because it was all about Nikolas?  Lucky wasn't sure, but for some reason being with Sarah was no longer important to him.   Finding Emily was.

He checked at the Quartermaine mansion, the boathouse, his place, heck he even checked at the PCPD but with Jason released Emily wasn't there either.  He doubted that Jason let her hang around Jake's, which left him short.  It was cold, so she wouldn't be the park.  Still that left dozens of places she could be in Port Charles.  If he'd been a better friend he'd know where to find her.

Frustrated he headed to Kelly's for some advice form his Aunt Ruby and a bowl of her chili.

Bells tinkled as he opened the door.  He stopped just inside them when he spotted the two girls.  Their giggles rang out, filling the diner.  A plate of half eaten fries sat on the table between them.  As far as he knew, and Lucky was beginning to realize that he didn't know a lot, Emily and Liz weren't really friends.

"Lucky," Ruby greeted happily from behind the counter.

The two girls gazes shifted to the door when they heard the name.  Liz didn't miss how Emily's eyes brighten at the site of Lucky.  It looked like she wasn't the only one.  Somehow though, losing Lucky to Emily would be easier then him being with Sarah.  Almost fitting too, since everyone she asked at school told her they were practically joined at the hip until he and his family left Port Charles for a short time not long ago.  Besides Emily was cool, her sister was just a perfect pain.

"Hi," he replied with a smile and short wave.

"I'll bring you some chili," Ruby said as if she'd read his mind.  "Join your friends."

"Thanks Aunt Ruby," Lucky said making his way to Emily and Liz's table.  "Do you guys mind?"

"Of course not."  "Nope."  The replies came in unison.

Smiling Lucky pulled out a chair and joined them.  "What happened to you?" he asked not sure exactly who he was addressing.

Liz explained for the both of them.  "I saw Emily coming down the hallway.  She saw Sarah balling and assumed the worse."  Picking up a fry she swirled it in ketchup.  "I chased after her to let her know Nikolas was fine.  Neither of us wanted to stay at the hospital, so we left.  Not the nicest thing to do," she admitted with a shrug.  "But then neither of us like hospitals."  That said Liz ate her fry.

Lucky nodded.  "I was worried," he said talking to Emily, "when I didn't see you there."

"I should have said something … sorry."

"That's okay," he assured her as Ruby set the bowl of steaming chili in front of him.

"Enjoy," Ruby, told him ruffling his hair.  Stepping back, she left the three of them alone.  She wasn't able to hear what they said, but their faces would break into smiles and their laughter would ring out.  It was nice to see the three young friends sitting and enjoying each other.

~*~

"We should have called Reginald," Liz complained as they walked up the cold street to her house.

"Not after all those fries," Emily groaned feeling ten pounds heavier.

Lucky laughed at their banter.  "Will you two stop already?"

"No," they answered together.  Up on the stoop Liz asked, "Wanna come in and warm up?"

"I should be getting home," Emily said regretfully, "but if you want to check on Sarah …"

"Lizzie!" Sarah's harsh tone cut Emily off.  "Where have you been?"  She didn't wait for her sister's answer.  "Lucky," she greeted her tone softer, more welcoming.

The shift was dramatic, making Lucky cringe.  

"You're cold," Sarah observed seeing him shiver.  "Come in," she said taking his arm and pulling him inside.

"I—"

"It's really good to see you Lucky," Sarah said leading him into the house, leaving the door open for Liz.

"I thought my siblings were trying," Emily remarked.

Liz laughed, grateful that someone else was finally seeing thru Sarah.  "Staying?"

"Looks like.  You're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not.  Hot chocolate?" Liz asked entering the house.

"Do you have those miniature marshmallows?"

"What's hot chocolate without them?"

"Sounds good," Emily said smiling at her new friend.

~*~

"Will they freak?" Lucky inquired as they finally approached the Quartermaine mansion two hours later.

"They probably didn't even notice I'm gone," Emily replied.  It still hurt some, but that's how the Quartermaines were.  She accepted it long ago and loved them anyhow.  "Even if they did, Lila would cover for me."

Lucky frowned at Emily's answer.  She deserved a whole lot more then the Quartermaines gave her.  "Does that mean you'll be using the tree?"

"Yep," she said changing their direction.  "Are you going home tonight?"

"I need too," Lucky sighed.

Reaching the tree Emily leaned against it.  The chilly air turned her cheeks a rosy shade of red.  "Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No," he replied shaking his head.  "I really don't know what to say.  He helped a Cassadine."

"Lucky, Nikolas is your brother.  I know neither of you want to admit that but you are."

He didn't want to argue with her about that, not now.  "It's not like that Em.  I'm glad my dad helped Nikolas.  I know how much it would have hurt Mom if he – well you know."

"He's not a bad person Lucky."

"Don't defend him to me," Lucky hissed angry.  "He's a Cassadine."

"So?"

"Emily you know what they did," he reminded her.

"They Lucky – not him," she pointed out.

"Why are standing up for him?"

"He's my friend …"

"I told you stay away from him."

Emily's eyes flashed with resentment.  "You have no right to order me to do anything Lucky Spencer.  I listened to you at first because you were my friend, but you left!  What was I suppose to do, go around friendless?  Nikolas was nice to me.  He listened to me."  Snow started to fall, little white flakes danced around them.

"He'll only hurt you Em.  That's all the Cassadine know how to do," Lucky warned.  The way she said that they were friends had panic building inside him.

"The only friend whose hurt me is you," Emily spat tears clogging her eyes.  "You lied to me.  You left.  You didn't stay in touch.  You, Lucky, you.  Not Nikolas."

"I'm sorry Emily.  You know that."

"Oh you say it," she affirmed.  "I even believe it sometimes, but you're never around Lucky.  You're back but I hardly see you."

He step back as if slapped.  That wasn't true, he wanted to scream, but even as he thought it Lucky knew it was a lie.  "I'm sorry."

Swiping at her tears Emily nodded.  "You're always sorry Lucky.  You say it.  I believe it and forgive you and then you go on ignoring me."

"I won't anymore," he vowed.

Emily smiled weakly.  "I wish I could believe that."

"You can," Lucky assured her.  He lifted a hand to brush the tears from her face.  Her cheek was cold, delicate.  Her skin was soft, flawless.  He stepped closer without realizing it.  Everything seemed to slow down.  There were snowflakes on her eyelashes; her face was dewy with them.  It dawned on him how beautiful she was, how perfect.  His conflicting feelings finally made sense.  He understood now why Emily befriending Nikolas hurt so much.

Something in his eyes changed.  He looked at her, but it was different somehow.  Emily stopped breathing and watched in wonder as his head lowered.

Their lips met.  The kiss was soft, filled with bubbling feelings.  Emily's eyes drifted closed.  Her only other kiss had been when she was high.  This was so different.  So much more real.

Her lips were lightly chapped, making them slightly rougher then they looked.  Still they were softer then Lucky imagined possible, but firm somehow at the same time.  He didn't want to pull back, but a stiff breeze reminded him that they were standing in freezing cold weather.

Emily followed Lucky's lips as he pulled away, not wanting the kiss to end.  Smiling he rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"Did that just happen?" Emily asked, her voice husky.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Lucky frowned.  Needing to see her, he pulled back.  "Didn't you want it too?"

"I … yes," Emily admitted softly.  "I thought you like Sarah though."

Relieved Lucky's hand trailed down her arm and he took a hold of her hand.  "So did I.  I was wrong."

"When did you realize that?" Emily asked brow cocked.

"Sometime between leaving you this morning and a few seconds ago."

"Well that's honest," she laughed.

"What can I say?  I'm dense like my Dad."

"Does it change anything?"

"Not really," Lucky said brushing the hair from her face.  "We're still best friends … but more now."

"That sounds nice," Emily said wrapping her arms around his neck.  Smiling she asked, "Can I another kiss before you go?"

"As many as you want," Lucky promised.  Their curved lips met again cementing their new relationship.


End file.
